


The Punk & The Hawk

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [26]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, More Fluff, Pranks, Singing, Steve dances, Stony can be read as romantic or not, its canon, to generate power, up to the reader - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky & Clint can both play the guitar.<br/>They can both sing.<br/>They both also have the ability to annoy Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punk & The Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> 27\. A story that features a song or poem.  
> Italics= singing.
> 
> Also, in my academy, the Tower is next to the Club, which is next to the Dorm.  
> Is it relevant to the story? No. Just thought I'd share.

 

_ You burst into my life from out of nowhere _

_ And now I can’t imagine you not being around _

_ The way your hair defies all laws of nature _

_ Within your gaze I am able to drown _

_ But that would be a shame _

_ For you bring me such joy _

_ You pretend to be anything but _

_ Trying to keep away from all the world _

_ From your life I’ll never be cut. _

  
  


“Alright, stop there,” Bucky held up his hand, shaking his head.

Clint looked up from his guitar, raising an eyebrow at the man across from him. “That bad?”

Bucky burst out laughing. Clint’s bottom lip pushed out slightly. 

“Really? That’s your reaction?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Bucky wiped his eyes, offering Clint a smile. “Just  _ incredibly  _ sappy, ‘s all.”

“That was the point,” Clint looked back at his guitar, picking at the strings.

Bucky watched Clint for a moment, before he reached out for his own guitar, and began playing. Clint immediately looked up.

 

_ Once upon a time, I knew where I was headin’ _

_ Out on a lonely road, nobody ‘round but me _

_ No time for others, protectin’ ‘em from me _

_ Protectin’ me from The path I’m dreadin’ _

_ I couldn’t, I wouldn’t, I didn’t wanna change _

_ I had my mind all made _

_ With no way for it to sway _

_ Thought I knew how far it could range _

 

At this, Bucky looked up at Clint, looking into his eyes as he continued playing

 

_ Then I met ya, and it hit me like a train _

_ I didn’t have hafta face the world alone _

_ By your side, I don’t dare frown _

_ And the joy don’t hafta feign _

_ Ya stumbled inta my life _

_ I didn’t get any warnin’ _

_ Now I eagerly await every mornin’ _

_ To see your antics cause me strife. _

 

“ _ My  _ antics?” Clint asked, hand on his chest in mock outrage. Bucky shrugged as he put his guitar back in it’s case.

“They are pretty strife inducing.”

Clint nodded, conceding the point, before poking a finger in Bucky’s chest. “And you said my song was sappy.”

“Ah, you see, that’s the beauty of music,” Bucky waved a hand as if painting a rainbow in the air. “You can turn sap into a great song just by changing the key and tempo.”

“Alright, fine. Whatever. Wanna go play out in the courtyard?”

Bucky blinked back at Clint. “What?”

“Yeah, you and me, our guitars, fresh air.”

“And everyone else from the academy staring at us.”

Clint put down his guitar, leaning his arms on Bucky’s legs so that he was looking up into his eyes. “Come on Bucky, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Bucky raised an incredulous eyebrow at Clint. “Do you really want me to answer that? Cause given that it’s you and me? There’s a lot that could happen.”

“Come on, have a little faith.”

Bucky laughed at that. “Oh, I have a little. That’s what got me into trouble last time.”

Clint sat up a little more, tilting his head to the side. “I didn’t think you cared about getting into trouble?”

“I don’t. I care about you getting into trouble though.”

“Aww, you’re too good to me. Don’t worry- this plan will work brilliantly.”

Bucky shook his head as he chose to put his faith in Clint Barton.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, I would hold off on that.” Bucky reached out a hand to run through Clint’s hair. “There’s still a million ways this can end badly for us.”

Clint leant forward and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Not a million, surely.”

“Maybe a hundred.”

“I can live with that.”

 

~~~

 

“Don’t say it Barnes,” Clint glared down at Bucky.

Bucky focused his attention on the job at hand, not looking at Clint.

“’What’s the worst that can happen? He says,”’ Bucky says, doing his best impression of Clint.” ‘Don’t worry’ he says. ‘This will work brilliantly’ he says.”

Clint sighed, using his forearm to push his hair out of his face. “To be fair, when I suggested an impromptu gig, I didn’t expect Fury to show up and yell at us to stop.”

Bucky paused, looking up at Clint incredulously. “I think he was yelling at us because our impromptu gig turned into an impromptu makeout session.”

Clint shrugged, getting back to work. “Probably. Totally worth it though.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he also returned to work. “Yes, I am sure that we will both enjoy having to clean out Stark’s cheese fridge for the next month.”

“…Yeah, okay. That’s gonna suck.”

“Hey you two, less talk, more scrubbing.”

The pair turned to give Tony a matching pair of glares. Tony smiled, waving at them.

“Hey, I’m not the ones who decided to make out in front of Fury.” Tony shook his head as he looked at his phone. “Hey, the video of your performance is now up to two thousand views. And the one Jan took is just as high. Pretty sure there’s a version from Nat as well, though I haven’t found it yet.”

“How?” Clint turned around, hands on his hips. “Those were posted to the private server. Only students are able to watch it.”

“And only students have,” Tony shrugged, standing up and putting his phone back in his pocket. “It’s quite popular. We haven’t had a scandal like this since those Brits ‘invaded’.” Tony even used finger quotes.

Clint shook his head as he returned to scrubbing out the fridge.

“They need to get a life,” Bucky grumbled, before calling out louder. “What do you even leave in here Stark? It smells terrible.”

“This is the old cheese fridge.” Tony scratched his head, avoiding looking at the pair.  “I… may not have cleaned it out when I transferred fridges.”

“You transferred fridges a month ago…” Clint trailed off, looking at Bucky in horror.

Bucky stood up, and the pair turned horrified expressions on Tony.

Tony held up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint, who nodded. The pair turned to Tony, and drew back their arms to throw their sponges.

“Guys, come on,” Tony pleaded. When a pair of arms drew back in unison, Tony turned and ran out of the Tower, both Clint and Bucky chasing after him.

“STEVE!” Tony yelled as he jumped off the Tower, rockets firing to allow him to land safely in the middle of the Quad..

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, coming over from where he had been dancing at the club.

Tony pointed up at the Tower, where Steve could see Clint and Bucky staring down at Tony.

“What did you do?” Steve asked Tony, who held up his hands.

“Didn’t do anything.” When Steve crossed his arms over his chest, Tony deflated. “Remember how their punishment from Fury was to clean out the cheese fridge?”

“Yes?” Steve didn’t like where this was going.

“Well, I may have, accidently of course, I would never do this on purpose-”

Steve reached out and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Tony.”

Tony took a deep breath, before looking at Steve. “They were cleaning the old fridge.”

“The old…” Steve shook his head. “Tony, that’s been sitting there for a  _ month _ . How could you do that?”

“Fury said that the punishment should fit the crime.”

“Didn’t realising public displays of affection were banned.”

“They’re not,” Tony put his hands around Steve’s neck. “However, when you have an audience filming your guitar duo, and  _ then  _ you turn it into a public display of affection that borders on public indecency? Well, Fury does have his limits.”

“Oh, I am aware,” Steve looked up at the Tower, before stepping away from Tony.

“Wha-” Tony was interrupted when he was hit by a pair of sponges. He whirled around, gauntlet raised, to fiind no one behind him. He turned back to Steve. “You could warn a guy next time.”

“I could,” Steve shrugged. “But it was funny.”

“Go back to dancing then,” Tony waved a hand over his shoulder as he powered his rockets. “I’ve got a pair of troublemakers to catch.”

“We’re still on for tonight right?” Steve called out as Tony flew up to the Tower.

“Course. See you at eight, if you’re finished dancing,” Tony turned to land on the Tower. “He’s always dancing. Never stops. Maybe I should take up dancing.”

“That’d be a sight,” Tony turned, only the sight of silver hinting at the direction that Bucky ran.

“That’s it. JARVIS, lock the Tower down and give me heat tracking.”

“I’m afraid that those functions have been disabled, sir.”

“What?” Tony turned, and heard the echoes of laughter. “I’m gonna find you two!”

“Keep telling yourself that!”

Tony didn’t find them; he gave up in time to meet Steve, who had (to the amazement of Tony) finished dancing in time.

Tony swore to Steve that he had searched the entire Tower, had even restarted the sensors. Steve had nodded along, not mentioning the fact that he had seen Clint and Bucky making their way to the dorms earlier.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you're all awesome :)  
> This came from a thing I wrote on Tumblr a little bit ago- Clint's gotta show up in the game at some point, right?  
> See you all next time
> 
> Does anyone else's Steve just *love* to spend all day dancing?  
> Today, the 2 quests with Pepper both cam up on the board.  
> Whatever Steve, you keep dancing. 8 hours is nothing for a super soldier.


End file.
